


hoodie bow

by doseofdjh



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, the hoodie incident
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 16:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doseofdjh/pseuds/doseofdjh
Summary: my introspection of the infamous “hoodie incident” that dnp mentioned in one of their liveshows





	hoodie bow

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while ago and never posted it, so i thought why not. this is my first fic i’ve posted so it is not very good but it’s short n sweet! enjoy!

Phil wakes up in bed alone. This is not the first time that he’s woken up with Dan’s side of the bed empty and cold. Phil knows he’s been trying to wake up at a better time more recently, as recommended by his therapist. He slides out of bed and checks the time - 11:21. So he did sleep in. A lot. He slips on a clean t-shirt and his emoji bottoms.

  
He walks into their lounge, where Dan is typing away on his laptop on the couch. When he hears Phil’s footsteps, he smiles and shuts his screen. Dan’s already fully dressed, wearing the red hoodie that Phil adores with sweatpants.

“Well good morning to you, sleepyhead,” Dan teases, standing up and grabbing a mug of coffee off the table.

“Hey — I need my beauty rest.” Phil says, walking towards Dan. Dan chuckles and kisses his forehead, handing him the mug over to him.

“I made you coffee, like, an hour ago, but it got cold,” he laughs, “So if you wanna warm it up, here you go.”

Phil takes the mug from his hands and smiles warmly. It’s small gestures like these that never fails to make him feel all cozy and happy inside, even on a chilly day like today. He leans forward and kisses Dan softly, setting the mug down on the counter next to them. Dan sighs into his mouth and kisses back. It’s not a hungry and heated kiss, those were for when they were younger and had a limited amount of time together, and for when they want to explore each others bodies. But now, the kiss they’re sharing is warm, intimate, and full of love. Phil lets his hands roam over Dan’s shoulders and onto his chest, tugging lightly at the strings on his hoodie. Dan suddenly jerks away and looks down at his chest. Phil stares at him, confusion setting on his face.

“Have you just undone my bow?” Dan asks, a serious tone in his voice.

“Huh? What bow?” Phil replies looking at Dan like he’s insane. Dan runs out of the lounge and goes to look in the mirror. Phil quickly follows, still confused as to why Dan sounds upset.

“Ph-_il_! You did undo it!” Dan whines, looking at himself in the mirror.

Phil starts laughing and walks up behind Dan, looking at their reflections. He turns Dan around by his shoulders to face him. “I’m sorry! I didn’t even realize, I’ll fix it for you,” he says, taking the strings in his hands.

Dan shoots him a glare and pushes Phil’s hands off of him, “No! The people at Topman did it into one of those fancy one! You can’t even tie your shoes for fucks sake, how will you do this one?”

Phil puts his hands up in defense, “Oi, no need to be so harsh, just watch a youtube tutorial or something.”

“But it won’t be the same!” Dan groans.

“Jeez, stop whining, it was just a bow,”

“A_ nice_ bow.” Dan pouts, crossing his arms.

Phil takes Dan’s face in his hands and squishes it, “Tell me why I choose to deal with you every single day.”

“Hey! This was your fault... but I guess I still love you,” Dan says, “But only maybe.”

Phil rolls his eyes fondly and kisses his nose. “In all seriousness, if it bothers you that much we can go out and buy a new one.”

Dan giggles, “It’s fine, I might hold it against you forever, but I like this one, it smells like you.”

He lets out a breathy laugh and Dan presses his lips to Phil’s softly. It’s a few, chaste kisses, and this time Phil pulls away first. Their noses are touching and Dan runs his hand to the back of Phil’s head.

“You might be wide awake, but I still need that coffee.” Phil whispers.

Dan rolls his eyes and sighs loudly. “Well warm it up yourself, bitch, that’s what you get.”

Phil chuckles and shakes his head. He’s lucky he’s too enamored with this boy to care.

**Author's Note:**

> come talk to me on twitter/tumblr @doseofdjh :)


End file.
